Big Walter
|status = Player's Choice |gender = M |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |dob = January 7, 1967 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Charlie Jolson (boss) Jake Jolson (friend) Harry (friend) Eyebrows (friend) Grievous (friend) Sparky (friend) Reggie (friend) |affiliations = The Bethnal Green Mob Clive McCormack |enemies = Frank Carter Joe Fielding Mark Hammond Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Jason Parker}} Big Walter is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in ''The Getaway''. Along with Grievous, Big Walter was a low-ranking member of the Bethnal Green Mob. He was occasionally seen hanging out with both Charlie and Jake Jolson. As part of the plan to silence Joe Fielding, Clive McCormack gave Big Walter instructions on where to find and kill Joe. However, Frank Carter arrived at the UCL Hospital just in time to save Joe and stop Big Walter. Early Life Being a lesser character, not much is known about Big Walter's early life. He was born on January 7, 1967 in London and would later move on to join the Bethnal Green Mob. 2002 Although Big Walter joined the Bethnal Green Mob at some point prior to 2002, he was only a low ranking member. Due to his excessive weight, Big Walter was not normally trusted with important jobs. Big Walter was seen drinking in the Spotted Dog pub, run by the pub landlord Reggie, along with Charlie Jolson and his fellow heavies Harry and Grievous. Big Walter had to help Grievous pull Harry away from Mark Hammond as Harry had started to attack Mark. Big Walter was later seen in Charlie's warehouse where he commented on Jake's bust out from the prison van. Due to a misunderstanding, Jake nearly started a fight with Big Walter and called him a "fat boy", but Big Walter quickly told Jake that there was a surprise for him upstairs. It turned out to be Johnny Chai, a young gangster who worked for the Triads. Before Jake arrived upstairs, Sparky had been torturing Johnny for some time. Jake handed his gun to Big Walter and then finished Johnny off by beating him to death. Shortly after this, McCormack spoke on the phone to Big Walter. McCormack was giving Big Walter instructions on where to find and kill DC Joe Fielding. Joe was a police officer who was in hospital due to having been shot by Jake earlier on in the game. McCormack wanted Joe dead so that he could not testify against Jake in court. Big Walter brought some men with him to the hospital to kill Joe. However, DC Frank Carter overheard McCormack on the phone with Big Walter and drove to the hospital in order to save Joe. Fate What happens to Big Walter is up to the player. Big Walter can be killed at the UCL Hospital by Frank Carter. Frank had checked to see that Joe was alright, and when Frank found out he was still ok, he told Joe about McCormack being corrupt. However, McCormack had already been killed by Mark at Snow Hill Police Station meaning Frank had nothing on Jolson. Suddenly an armed guard outside was shot by one of Big Walter's men and a shootout began between Frank and the Bethnal. Frank shot at Big Walter and Big Walter retreated as Frank dealt with the rest of his men. Unfortunately for Big Walter, Frank chased after him and shot him some more. Big Walter can then either be shot dead by Frank Carter, or by another armed police offier in the lobby of the building. His death didn't do much to hinder the Bethnal Green Mob, although they would later meet their downfall as a result of Frank Carter and Mark Hammond. It is hard to do, but Big Walter can also be arrested by Frank Carter if he has been badly injured and Frank is stood behind him. If he makes it to the lobby of the hospital, he can also be arrested by the armed police waiting there. Personality It is difficult to describe Big Walter fully as he was not seen much in the game. Although, it can be said that Big Walter is as violent as the other heavies in the Bethnal Green Mob. Big Walter seems to like food, which has caused him to be fat. Big Walter is tougher than fellow heavy Grievous and he seemed to be entrusted with assassinating DC Joe Fielding. Ultimately, he was defeated by the more agile Frank Carter. Mission Appearances *Aiding and Abetting *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Do the World a Favour (can be killed) Big Walter was also on the phone to Clive McCormack in the mission, Stalking McCormack, but because he was not seen or even heard, this does not count as a mission appearance. Trivia *Big Walter is not actually named until McCormack speaks to him over the phone. This doesn't occur until mission 17, Stalking McCormack, and McCormack calls him, Walt. The ending credits and in game manual confirm his name as Big Walter. *Big Walter does not appear until the fourth mission, Aiding and Abetting. He is seen drinking with Charlie, Harry and Grievous in the pub. He helped Grievous pull Harry away from Mark when he went to attack him. *Although Big Walter seems to like Jake, Jake doesn't appear to like him. This is evident when Jake grabs Big Walter by his neck in a 'Taxi for Mr Chai?' cutscene, because Big Walter had just seen the prison breakout on television and described it as 'mental'. Jake took offence to this because he thought Big Walter was calling him mental. *Big Walter was instructed by McCormack to murder DC Joe Fielding, indicating McCormack trusted him enough with this important job. *Big Walter could be described as a 'pointless' character. The reasons for this are that he only appears in three missions with little dialogue. Grievous could have taken over the role of Big Walter during the attack on UCL Hospital instead of him. *Big Walter can be killed by FRANK in the mission, Do the World a Favour. It takes quite a lot of bullets to kill him. Despite his death, no one from the Bethnal Green Mob seems to notice that he is missing or dead. This indicates that he was not very popular, nor important in the gang. *In the mission Do the World a Favour, it is possible for Big Walter to be arrested by either Frank, or by one of your fellow officers. However, this makes no difference to the game's story. It is also extremely hard to arrest Big Walter yourself, as it can only be done when he is very low on health and you are stood behind him. *If Big Walter is arrested, it is likely he would spend the rest of his life in prison, due to police witnessing him attempt to murder Joe Fielding. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Bosses Category:Bethnal Green Mob Category:Player's Choice